1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playsuit devices and more particularly pertains to a new playsuit device for being positionable and entertaining a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of playsuit devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,144 describes a costume having both flexible and rigid components and a method of fabricating such. Another type of playsuit device is U.S. Pat. Des. No. 172,908 which includes a spacesuit type suit which may be worn by a child during playtimes. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 256,736 which resembles a knight positioned on a horse. A costume resembling a plane is found in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 328,618.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which includes a stretchable body covering which includes a plurality of toys attached thereto. Such toys may include toy missile launcher, a toy rocket pack and wings which may be selectively extendable outwardly away from the body covering. The device should also include protection against falls for a person wearing the body covering.